Angel Pair
by CrazedFujoshi
Summary: England wakes up to find a certain country next to him in bed. After a brief explanation they realized they were late for the meeting. How do the others react to the sudden feelings around the two? Rated T I guess? This is just a oneshot thing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and I never will.**

**A/N: Ugh this thing is seriously two months overdue i really wanted to finish this earlier but i just keep procrastinating..dammit.. well now that it is finally here, ON WITH ZHE STORY~**

* * *

It was another Wednesday morning in Berlin, England awoke from the sound of the birds chirping outside the hotel window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes when he suddenly noticed another person next to him with his back turned. He then looked down and realized that he was missing his clothing. He then let out a loud gasp. The person next to England at that moment had sat up and looked at the blonde haired man.

"Buongiorno, England" Italy said as he kisses England, who was stunned but kissed back.

As soon as they pulled away England started to fumble with the bed sheets and said "um…Last night…We, um, did we ya know-"

"Did we do it last night? No, we didn't. You don't remember anything from last night? Vee~" Italy sadly said almost in a whisper.

"No, no! I do! Though I was intoxicated I do remember. Prussia held some sort of World Party and everyone was drunk within two seconds flat. I sat on the bar alone drinking my sorrows away until you came up to me."

**~FLASHBACK~**

**_Stupid Germany, always with Italy_** England thought as he took a swig of whiskey **_but I can't even get close to him without scaring the living daylights out of the poor chap, fan-fucking-tastic_**. "Um… Mr. England ?" A voice said. England looked around, at first in a vexed look then a slightly delighted look, and saw Italy standing there with a red face. **_Oh, God is he drunk too?_**

"What is it chap? Come on over here, you're kinda far away. Don't keep your distance, I won't fucking bite you, love" England slurred a little as Italy hesitantly stepped closer until he was right in front of the bushy-eyebrowed man. "Now, what is it?"

"Ve~, uh, how should I put this…for about a month now I've had strange feelings towards you, when you speak, work and even fight with big brother France. My heart just feels funny ehehehe~" Italy said smiling as he awaited for the impending rejection.

"Well.."

"Ve?"

But the rejection never came. "I've fancied you for quite awhile too ya little pasta eater"

They both then had a silence before England worked up the courage to cup Italy's face and pressed his lips on the Italian's soft ones. The auburn haired man was stunned but kissed back, tongues fighting for dominance and after a while they pulled away, both red faced. They then decided to leave the bar and went up to England's hotel room and continued.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~ **

"And that's all I remember" England said trying to think of what happened after, "I'm sorry"

"No, no It's okay let me just-a fill you in, si?" Italy said getting closer to the Brit placing his head on the aforementioned blonde's head "After we made out, you got tired and I, being the more sober, took a bucket and placed it on the floor beside your side of the bed and I stayed up a bit so you weren't choking on your own vomit, because that would be reeaallyy sad but I got sleepy and fell asleep next you, vee~"

"Uh..so if nothing happened… then why are we naked?"

"I always sleep naked! And you..ve.. you I don't know"

"Oh, Alrighty then. Well, today we have another meeting right? Oh my we're late shall we hop in the shower together?" Italy nodded and they ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

It was about half past nine in the meeting room and the countries decided to continue the meeting without the two missing countries but they couldn't help but also be worried. In the middle of Germany's speech about disarmament China spoke up and said, "Can we just talk about the white elephant in the room? Why aren't Opium and the Pasta idiot here?"

"Yeah!" Spain said standing up "where are they?"

"Ja, it's so unawesome that they're not here"

"Maybe England is just hung over or something" Austria said sipping his tea.

"Non Austria, Even though hung over, Angleterre would always arrive the earliest. I would know because I arrive right after him. How about Italy, Germany? He wasn't with you this morning?"

"Nein, I haven't seen him since the party last night… I hope he is all right though. Maybe he is just in a girl's house, he does love to flirt with the women here…"

At that moment the entrance door opened and revealed England wearing a black long sleeved shirt, a forest green tie, beige trousers and black shoes and Italy wearing a white long sleeved shirt, black tie, black trousers and brown shoes.

All the countries were shocked, not only did they arrive together, oh no, Italy was comfortable next to England who he had always feared. The two countries did not notice and went to their respective seats.

"Sorry we're a little late, we had a bit of a problem"

"Veee, mi dispace everyone!"

"Angleterre, being three hours late is not 'a little'!"

"Alright, alright. Now that everyone's here let's continue we only have three more hours until lunch time"

With than everyone paid attention to Germany's speech while speaking quietly amongst each other. Except for England, he was busy trying to remember Morse code that Italy taught in the morning.

(_A/N: Okay this may be the part where you all get confused. The following will be Morse code but with a twist. It'll be like random words are being said but pay attention to the first letters of the words and that is the hidden message. The key is for it not make any sense whatsoever. Get it? No? Example: _**H**_eavy._** E**_lephants._** L**_ove. _**P**_ainting. _**M**_aroon. _**E**_mus. Read only the first letter of each word and that gives you:_** HELP ME**_. Like that, now back to the story_)

England started tapping his finger against the table while looking at his document so it looked like he was bored but some Allies caught on that it was a code so they huddled a little closer together and wrote what the Brit was tapping.

"Aiyah, okay.**H**_undred. _**A**_lpaca. _**V**_ery. _**E**_rratic._** L**_lama. _**U**_nder. _**N**_ight. _**C**_amera._ **H**_iding_? He stopped, aru!"

"Well, that doesn't mean anything, da?"

"Oui, oh he's tapping again! **W**_alrus._** I**_rritates. _**T**_igers. _**H**_appy. _**M**_onkey. _**E**_motion_? What is this?" France said, "This doesn't make any sense! Maybe he's just randomly tapping… though it's weird because he always looks at the speaker and not staring at his blank document tapping the table"

The others agreed and went back to listening to Germany while Italy tapped back saying '**OK**' in regular Morse code because the countries wouldn't suspect Italy of all countries to use morse code.

* * *

The clock struck twelve and the nearby church bell rang, signaling the countries to go on a lunch break. The countries left the room. All except the Allies and Axis who couldn't shake off the feeling about England and Italy. The couple got up and left the room, not knowing that their allies were following them.

England led Italy to the garden behind the building. It was a beautiful garden with different flowers like Sunflowers, Roses, Orchids and others. What was so interesting was the path way because it was just a dirt pathway and the trees that surrounded the path were almost like a roof over the pathway. They stopped in front of the Sunflower patch with the stalking nations a few feet away watching. England then turned to Italy and said, "Do you get the feeling like we're being followed, love?"

"Ve? No maybe it's just your imagination, mi amore" Italy replied with a reassuring smile. Unfortunately for the countries, they were too far away to hear what they said and they decided to get much closer as the two walked through a hidden pathway one the left side of the patch.

They reached the end of the path that led to vast grasslands and about five feet away was a park bench. The two sat down and began eating. The rest of the countries peeked their head from the entrance of the grasslands gawking with wide eyes. _**How did England know this was here?**_ They all thought as they continued to watch the two with fascination.

England and Italy enjoyed their private lunch, or so they thought. Italy fed his boyfriend a bit of his Gnocchi and England fed Italy some of his Shepherds Pie, which caused Italy to hum in delight. He never thought that British food could taste good after the ones he ate during World War 1 when the Allies captured him.

The Italian wasn't the only one who was surprised, the rest of the countries were too because of two reasons:

_One, because of the fact that Italy's delighted expression meant that the Englishman had cooked GOOD food. _

_Two, because the most unlikely pair just sat down together and FED each other._

"There's no doubt about it. They're a couple," Canada said holding Kumajiro closer to him. "And a lovely one at that"

"Hai, Canada is right" Japan added. The rest of the countries just stood there and they all had the same thought **_WHAT. THE. HELL?_**

The blonde and the brunette continued their lunch, unaware about the stalkers now a little bit closer so they could hear. As soon as they finished it and packed it away, England looked down almost sadly and Italy looked at him worryingly and said "What's wrong, mi amore?"

"Do you really mean what you said last night?"

**_WHAT?! _**The countries thought **_What happened last night?_**

"Che Cozza?! That's why you've been looking glum for a little bit? Of course I meant it and it wasn't the alcohol talking. I'm happy vee~ happier than could ever be" He said in his usual smile.

"Alright" England smiled "I see, sorry for that, love" He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend who kissed him back with passion. After a few seconds the two pulled away and England looked at his watch, signaling Italy that it was time to leave. The Axis and Allies though, were freaking out stumbling over each other and ran back towards the meeting room.

* * *

When Italy and England opened the door, they found that some countries were out of breath like they've just gotten away from a horrendous monster, or England with his burnt scones which is kind of the same thing..

"Vee~ did I miss anything fun? Were you guys playing without me?" Italy exclaimed.

"Dear God, it's like you've all run a marathon or something" and with that the rest of the meeting went on normally.

After the meeting everyone left except the Allies and the Axis. France finally got the balls to ask the question everyone wanted to know.

"So..um.. Italy and Angleterre… you two are in a relationship, no?"

At that moment England was wide-eyed and red faced while Italy just smiled and said "SI! We are together!"

"WHO TOPS?!" Japan and Hungary blurted out without thinking but still determined to know the answer, as did everyone else. England responded with "H-hey! That's private!"

"Inghilterra is right it's for us to know and you to find out," Italy said with said with a wink and a finger on his lips.

Everyone lingered around for a little bit before heading out feeling slightly upset that they didn't receive the answers the wanted. They all began to pack up their papers and they walked out the door leaving the couple alone in the room. The countries then left the meeting room but sat on a couch about 10 feet away from the meeting room door muttering to each other about the strange and sudden occurrence.

"I've only got four questions: What, When, Why, How?" America asked the countries but they themselves were trying to figure out the same questions. Italy usually feared England and would run away when the Brit was mentioned and England was always never interested in Italy except for his territories and such. "It is a little strange but nothing we can do about it, ja? They love each other so let them be" Germany said as he began to walk out of the building followed by the rest of the countries, but then they heard a loud crash coming from the meeting room and they all ran back to the room. America slammed the door open and what everyone see?

"WHOA"

"DUDE!"

"YAOI!"

They saw England on the edge of the table with half open shirt with hickeys on his neck that look like it was from the day before, blushing and Italy above him still kissing the Brits neck passionately. "I-Italy I told you not on the table. That looked like an e-expensive vas" England said in between small moans.

"ITALY TOPS?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock. Hungary and Japan took pictures rapidly with their camera as if they were the paparazzi.

The couple looked at them and got up from their position. England buried his embarrassed face in Italy's chest as the Italian wrapped his arms around his lover, smirking at the rest of the people and in a slightly deep voice he said "Vee~". With a snap of England's fingers the two disappeared and let the wide-eyed countries take in what they saw.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I love Seme!Italy and Uke!England I just wish there were fanfics with that. I've seen fanart but I've been yearning for a fanfic XD so if anybody knows a fanfic like that PM me please. Yes, I made England's food good :p. About the Morse Code thing I actually I have no idea if I'm right or not because that's what my friend told me and I cannot say whether this is true or not. Please Review and please also tell me if I made some mistakes. Thank youuuu~ and Hail Zhe Great Prussia!**


End file.
